I Need a Tutor!
by GinnyWeasley5
Summary: Neither Claudia or Zoli receive their hogwarts letter when they're 11, but what happens 3 years later when they do receive a letter asking them to come to hogwarts and step in as student tutors? And their two principle pupils, two certain trouble makers ;) Joint story with Jossaphine Allibrandi writing every second chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi y'all! **

**How are you all going? Okay, so this is the first chapter of a joint story with one of my good friends, Zoli (jossaphine allabrani). We will be doing a chapter each and it'll just follow like that. We both have quite different writing styles - she's more dialogue and I'm more description but we balance each other out! **

**Please read and review and don't be too harsh on us! **

**Enjoy XOXO**

Chapter 1 - Claudia

"Wake up! Come on Z, WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP!" Claudia cries, whacking her best friend over the head with her light blue pillow.

"Wh- wha- what the hell Claudes!" Zoli cries, grabbing her pillow and whacking Claudia back with it.

"IT'S OUT BIRTHDAY AND YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!" Claudes squeals in-between pillow's in her face.

"OUR HOGWARTS LETTERS!" Zoli cries back.

They both drop the pillows and stare at each other. Three seconds later, they're laughing and hugging. Zoli and Claudia had grown up together being best friends. They were neighbours and they met by building a tree house together on the fence because they couldn't decide where to have it. The two had been obsessed with Harry Potter - well, still are - and were expecting their letters on the 5th of August; their joint birthday.

"I can't believe it C! We're going to be going to Hogwarts! Eek!" Zoli squeals, jumping up and down on the two single mattresses that the two joined together to make a double bed. Their sleeping bags were askew and replaced with three donnas as they tried to keep warm in the cold winter nights.

"I'm so excited! Let's look out the window!"

Claudes ran to the window and opened them up, peering outside. Below her was a green garden full of gorgeous plants and directly to her right was the back door to her house. Vines crept up the to trees holding the house up and the actual tree house had various pot plants hanging from the outside. A little watering can sat on the ledge outside the window. The sun's rays shine through the open windows, landing on both of the girls brown hair.

Zoli leans out the window next to Claudes and searches the early morning skies. Nothing could be seen but light pink fluffy clouds dotting the chilly morning. Dew covered the leafy ferns in the pots and a light wind blew Zoli's strait, short hair out of face her and Claudia's curly shoulder-length hair out of hers.

"Z, I don't see anything…" Claudes trails off, biting her lip.

"Maybe they're running late…" Z offers up.

The two girls sat in silence, waiting for the two Hogwarts barn owls to perch on the tree house and offer them their leg. Five minutes passed until they both decided that it would be best to go into the house and look at their presents that most likely sat on the dining room table, wrapped up in their favourite colours.

For sure, when they creeped in the back door, closing it softly behind them, in front of their eyes was the table full of presents. Soft 'Ooo's' and 'Ahh's' filled the room as they lifted up various blue and turquoise boxes to inspect.

The day wore on; presents were opened, breakfast was eaten, movies were watched (Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban), cakes were baked and then all of a sudden, it was time to get ready for the party. Both families were coming over to Claudia's house so it was going to be a packed night.

Pat (Claudia's younger brother) and Zac (Zoli's younger brother) were of course, not talking. The two had never clicked and it still continued that way. Claudia and Zoli were getting ready at their separate houses, but their thoughts were the same.

_What if our letter doesn't come? _

Claudia put on her navy blue dress that she got, along with her ballet flats and chucked her hair up into a bun. Zoli got on her favourite, turquoise dress, sandals and left her hair out. Seconds after they were changed, they were reunited and guests started to arrive.

Throughout the night, the two were distracted. No sign of owls. Just signs of people and food and cake. At 10.30pm, everyone left, wishing the girls 'Happy Birthday's' and 'See you soon's' and thanking their parents for a wonderful evening. The two sat on the couch after everyone had left and they had helped to cleanup.

Both knew what was hanging in the air, but neither wanted to say it. Finally, Zoli spoke what both of theme as thinking.

"They're not coming."

Claudes sighs, knowing that what Zoli said was right.

"They aren't are they?" she asked.

"No, they aren't."

With that, the girls fell asleep still in their dresses on the couch, curled and haphazard arms and legs over each other.

*Three Years Later*

"Z, can you help me with the maths?" Claudes asks her best friend.

"Sure," Zoli replies, taking the text book from Claudes and reading through the question.

The girls were in the tree house, and it had been somewhat three years since they thought they were going to go to Hogwarts. Every time they think of it, they can't help but giggle at their insane thoughts. Even though neither bring it up, Claudes and Z both think of the times that when they were angry, things fluttered or the power went out, and when they thought hard enough, flowers sprouted before their eyes.

A sudden tap at the window draws them both out of their homework trance. Two scrawny, barn owls and hovering outside the unopened window.

"Am I seeing things?" Claudes asks.

"Nope," Z replies, her gaze never leaving the two owls.

"Pinch me," Claudes says, holding her arm out.

Z pinches her and Claudia shrieks, pulling her arm back and rubbing it. "Not that hard!"

They both get up and move mechanically to the window, opening it. The two birds fly in and stick their legs out. Claudes unties her, while Z reads out the title.

_Miss Zoli Jones  
>The Treehouse Upstate <em>

_Melbourne _

"Does yours say that?"

"Yep - _Miss Claudia Estelle, The Treehouse Upstate, Melbourne," _she replies.

They unfold the letters and read them simitaniously.

_Dear …., _

_This is Minerva McGonagall writing to you from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a school for witches and wizards. You possessed magical potential, but not enough to become a student here. _

_I am offering you a place in the Muggle Tutor Programme which we have introduced this year. We have sough two muggles who would be willing to tutor some of our students in the Muggle World. I will be visiting your houses on August 12th, at 5pm and Claudia's house, please be there. Do not be surprised. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall _

_Deputy Headmistress_

"5pm? That's two minutes away!" Claudia shrieks.

"Huh? Oh shit! Well let's go!"

They jump from the treehouse, landing with soft thuds, and run through their individual houses. The doorbell rings and Claudia opens it to a young looking woman in an emerald green knee length skirt and white blouse with a matching green blazer and black heels. Her hair is brown and in a tight bun at the top of her head. She carries a black briefcase in her hand.

"Ah, you must be Claudia!" She says.

"Ummm…yeah. And you must be Minerva McGonagall…?" Claudia says, not really believing that she's asking that question.

"Yes, I am," she answers. "Why, dear, you look slightly confused?"

"Well, yeah, kinda. I get a letter which I expected to get when I was eleven and aren't you supposed to be in robes or something? Because that's what I expected!" Claudes says before she can stop herself.

"Well, I had to blend in didn't I?" Minerva says.

"Darling, who's at the door?" Libby, Claudia's mum asks, coming into view. "Hello, who are you?"

"I'm Minerva McGonagall. We have some things to discuss," she says, letting herself in.

"CLAUDI! I'M HERE!" Zoli calls from the backdoor.

"Libby, do you know what this is? Zoli is saying that they both received letters from Hogwarts - are they sick? I mean, oh-" Dena's rant comes to a halt as she sees Minerva in the doorway. "Who is this?"

"This is Minerva McGonagall, from Hogwarts. She said she has things to discuss with us," Libby answers.

Zoli and Claudes exchange a glance and leave the adults to it. One hour later, the three women come out of the living room and sit the girls down.

"Claudia, Zoli, you are going to Hogwarts!"

**A/N: What'd ya think? **

**Please tell me and Zoli and I will forward each other the reviews so you won't have to review on both stories! **

**Thank you lovelies, XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N 1: Hi y'all, it's Ginny here - this is directly copied from Jossaphine - reviews please lovelies! Enjoy XOXO

AN.  
>So the magnificent GinnyWeasley5 wrote the first amazing chapter to this story so now I've tried to follow her incredible lead. We're very different writers, her chapters will be more emotional and deep while I tend to veer towards banter, flirting and minimal description that gets confusing, so we balance each other out pretty well.<br>Anyway, this story is allso being published on her/my account, so if you want to like either the story or the author then here's the link... Any comments left on either story we'll just forward to each other so you don't have to worry about commenting twice.  
>Thank you so much for reading and please tell us what you think,<br>Xxx

_

"Wait here my dears, the head master will see you shortly," wheezed the old man.

"Thank you professor" Claudia smiled sweetly and waited until he was around the corner before turning to zoli; "You nervous Cumquat?"

"C, we're miles away from home in an ancient castle about to have a 'preliminary trial'," Zoli ranted in a whisper. "But I could deal with all that if we hadn't been shown in by Professor 'Nobblydong'," and both girls collapsed in silent giggles, just as the door opened revealing a middle aged man with a long auburn beard and half moon spectacles.

"Miss Estelle and Miss Jones?"

"Yep, that's us," Zoli smiled while Claudia winced at the 'yep'

"Please, come in," he smiled kindly and opened the door.

Most of the meeting was relatively boring, Zoli actually zoned out for a lot of it, fingers crossed that Claudia was paying attention, which luckily she was. She did listen however when Dumbledore said that most of their pupils were likely to be boys, and that there would be three buffet meals every day as well as feasts and dances.

"Please sir? When do we begin to tutor other students?" Zoli asked.

"Ah, now we've decided to start you with some of your more longterm students, the ones who need the most help. I do believe our Transfiguration teacher, Professor McGonagal, has gone to fetch them, they will be meeting you in an old classroom that is currently not in use for your first session." the older wizard smiled at them over his glasses. "I've asked Nearly Headless Nick to show you where it is, he should be waiting for you in the corridor," understanding themselves to be dismissed, the girls thanked him and made their way out the door.

Outside the door the girls were startled to see a translucent man with an ever so slightly crooked head hovering in mid air beaming at them.  
>"Do u think he knows his heads crooked?" Zoli whispered out of the corner of her mouth.<br>"I don't know, but the blood, or ghost vapor blood stuff whatever is certainly making a mess of his jacket!" Claudia whispered back as they followed him through a maze of corridors.  
>"For the record, both the crooked head and the dripping blood are for theatrical effect" the ghost huffed icily over his his shoulder and shot up through the ceiling, leaving them in front of a heavy wooden door.<br>"My bad" Zoli shrugged grinning.  
>"Yep, your bad, now come and help open this ridiculous door would u?"<br>Huffing and pushing on the massive door they managed to crack it open then nearly fell when it swung open from the inside. stumbling they picked themselves up and came face to face with the two boys who had one handed lay opened the door with apparent ease.  
>Both had light skin and dark hair but the similarities ended there. The one on the left was tall and well built with neat hair that had been ruggedly cut and piercing blue eyes. Irrelevant, but the girls couldn't help notice that he was very good looking, and by the way he squeezed into that shirt they had no doubts he was pretty hot to. Irrelevant, but true. The other was relatively shorter but still a lot taller then the girls. He was lanky in a sporty way and his hair was mussed up and sticking out at odd angles giving him a devil may care look. the girls grinned realizing that he was very attractive as well.<br>"This just got a whole lot more interesting" Claudia muttered and Zoli nodded.  
>"Your the tutors?" The tall one asked cooly.<br>"Yep" Zoli raised an eyebrow at his tone.  
>"Splendid to meet you, my names Chris p. bacon and this here is Bo N. Her" he smiled at them seriously. Not missing a beat Claudia introduced herself as Dill Doe and Zoli smiled saying her name was Seymour butts. "But u can call me Cc" she added as an after thought.<br>Looking at each other very seriously the quartet managed to keep strait faces for the whole of half a minute before they all cracked up.  
>"Ok ok seriously this time, who are you guys?" Claudia asked still laughing.<br>"Sirius black" the tall one slouched against the wall.  
>"And James potter, at your service" the one with the crazy hair swept them a bow grinning.<br>"Claudia Estelle" Claudia dropped a fake curtsy  
>"And Zoli jones" Zoli yawned.<br>Squeezing a past the boys Claudia looked around their room. It was very similar to all the classrooms at their old muggle school, although if anything a little old fashioned with wooden desks, sweeping windows a fancy black board and an old stuffed couch in the back corner.  
>"So what is it specifically you boys need help with?" Zoli asked already curled up on the couch, Sirius sprawled next to her.<br>"I can't write, or write grammatically correct more like, and pad foot here needs help with maths for arithmancy and ancient runes" James grinned pulling up a chair for Claudia near the couch with a flourish.  
>"Although your maths skills are certainly abysmal prongs" Sirius drawled.<br>"And you can't spell for shit so we both need help with everything" James pulled himself up a chair.  
>"Alright hang on" said Claudia pulling out her notebook and scribbling furiously. "How about history?" Both boys shrugged ruefully.<br>"We can do all the practical magic no prob but when they want us to get all technical about it, well frankly I don't have time" James shrugged  
>"Or patience" Sirius added wryly<br>"They won't need to learn geography science or technology Claude's" Zoli thought out loud.  
>"What's technology?" Sirius cocked his head in an almost dog like manner.<br>"Muggle stuff" Claudia shrugged still writing.  
>"Right well about that, we both need sirius help with muggle studies" James admitted sheepishly<br>"Dead boring subject" Sirius yawned.  
>"Then why'd you take it?" Zoli asked skeptically<br>"Fill up our timetable" Sirius shrugged.  
>"Keep the parents happy" James agreed.<br>"P.E.?" Claudia asked.  
>"Pee?" James scoffed<br>"Physical education" Zoli enunciated like she was talking to a toddler.  
>"What like sex and boobs?" Sirius smirked "nah mate, got that one covered" he winked.<br>"Ewewewewewew" Claudia scrunched up her face while Zoli face palmed.  
>"Well I'm glad we won't have to help with that one, but it means more like sport alright?" She shook her head.<br>"Wait hang on, are u offering classes in that area? Because then I most certainly need a lot of help" James smirked wrapping his arm around Claudia.  
>"Eww hands to ya self ya manwhore" she wacked him with her note book.<br>"Damn prongs, shut down" Sirius smirked.  
>"Oh not for long, pad foot, not for long" he grimaced rubbing his face.<br>"What with all this "pad foot" And "prongs" business?" Zoli asked.  
>"If I tell u can I have a kiss?" Sirius asked suggestively.<br>"Nup I'm all good, finally understood a situation where 'ignorance is bliss'" she scooted away from him on the couch.  
>"Now who's shut down hey pad foot?"<br>"Shut up prongs" Sirius threatened.  
>"Anyway, back to my question, how are you with sport?" Claudia heaved the conversation back.<br>"Only the griffindoor seeker of the century" James beamed modestly. "And pad foots keeper so we're all good with sport"  
>"Ahhhh ok well I'll just pretend that anything you just said made any sense then" Zoli grimaced.<br>"Seeker. On the quidditch team" James enunciated very slowly, clearly waiting for some sort of big reaction.  
>"Uhm ok... Poor you?" Claudia tried.<br>"Your supposed to be impressed" Sirius muttered while James looked incredulous.  
>"So um is quidditch some sort of disease...?" Zoli asked confused.<br>"Ok wow have you got a lot to learn"sighed James and launched into a detailed description which the girls could barely follow.  
>Sensing their confusion Sirius stopped James "prongs mate, you've lost 'em, we'll have to show them... Tell ya what, you girls teach us and help us with our grades and we'll teach you to play quidditch, deal?"<br>"Deal" the girls agreed.  
>"And if our grades really come up we'll consider throwing some 'physical education' into the deal" James smirked.<br>This time both girls whacked him.


End file.
